


Weapons of destruction

by PatternsInTheIvy



Category: The First Fifteen Lives of Harry August - Claire North
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, is this a fix-it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatternsInTheIvy/pseuds/PatternsInTheIvy
Summary: My friend,my enemy,I lied.
Relationships: Harry August/Vincent Rankis
Kudos: 4





	Weapons of destruction

I remember.

My friend, I suppose I lied to myself, first and foremost. The delusion that the fate of the world is more intense, important and prevailing than  _ us _ is nothing but a sandcastle that, I can see now, collapsed under the inevitable assault of waves. 

My enemy, I lied to you. What I told you in that letter is nothing but an intricate tale. Should you try to find me, end me, destroy me, you will notice that my point of origin is not what I told you. 

In a way, I won our game.

Where you gave me your secret (what is it that made you do so?), I never gave you mine.

I did not give you the weapons to destroy me. And I suppose that, in doing so, I am exposing to you how unmade I’ve been by your whims, by your dichotomous cruelty and affection. 

And in doing so, I am not forced to, in turn, destroy you first. I hold our destruction in my hands. And I am still uncertain about what I should do. 

My friend, my enemy, I remember everything, as you already know. 

I remember, and I wish I could forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
